


"Handsome Jack will speak with you now."

by loops



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, M/M, Mafia AU, Mental Illness, Murder, tassiter is probably 1000000percent ooc and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loops/pseuds/loops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyperion Co. and Handsome Jack's group had a... partnership, going on for several years now. Yet, not once had Tassiter actually met the man himself, and he's sick of dealing with his idiotic lackeys. Tassiter had a plan, and this plan would either end Handsome Jack once and for all, or finally get him talking to the real men of the operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Handsome Jack will speak with you now."

They agreed to meet in the junction of Main St. and Ernest Way, by the old shipyard. This was how their meetings always went. Mr. Tassiter always received his more… sensitive shipments through private ferry, so the representative had offered pickup near that location. The less time the cargo spent revealed to the open sky, the better. Seeing as how the end goal was to sell the shipments to the rep to begin with, Tassiter had quickly accepted. He slightly regretted it now, seeing as it placed these bandits a bit closer to his private life than he’d intended.  
  
Well, perhaps bandits wasn’t the best word for them, Tassiter pondered as he stared down the well-dressed representative across from him. They were lying, obnoxious scumbags, sure, but nowhere near as brute and violent as bandits. The representative in question paid him no heed, slowly stroking over one of the experimental pistol techs with his single hand, mapping over the seams and cracks and indentations as if he was considering surgery on the blasted thing. The CEO tore his sight away, instead opting to glare out the darkened car window. There was something about the rep that made his skin crawl, and he didn’t mean the fact that the kid was so utterly vile in appearance. It certainly helped, the way the seemingly young man was a complete cripple, missing an arm and half his vision, heavy scarring over a good quarter of his face and giving him a milky white eye that usually tilted awkwardly. Yet somehow, this pathetic creature thought he could stand up to the real men of the city. Tassiter gave a snort at the thought.  
  
A voice finally snapped Tassiter out of his musings, causing him to jerk and resume his glaring at the rep.  
  
“Handsome Jack will appreciate these, Mr. Tassiter,” the rep smiled, baring teeth in a grin more smarmy than kind. “He will take the shipment. Pick up from our usual location, yes?” God, his voice grated on Tassiter’s ears; airy and high, as though he wasn’t taking the situation seriously at all.  
  
“Yes,” Tassiter finally ground out as the rep tilted his head and looked at him inquisitively. “Yes, the usual place, usual time.” The car finally stopped, and Tassiter thankfully stepped out from the suffocating atmosphere into the night. “It was a… pleasure, doing business with you, Rhys.” He almost spat, and Rhys’ eyes lit up as he stood and shook hands.  
  
“Always a pleasure, Tassiter.” And with that, the rep and his obnoxious fancy car was gone, leaving Tassiter with his own Hyperion-marked one starting up behind him.  
  
“I’m going to kill that brat,” Tassiter grouched, slamming the door behind him and crossing his arms and legs. “Bring him down from where he thinks he’s anywhere near as good as any of us.” His knuckles paled as he clenched his fists. “Brat tries once, and you’d think he’d learn his lesson after messing up so bad he’s half dead in a ditch of toxic material.” Tassiter shook his head, with a sigh, “Ah well, I suppose you can’t expect everybody to be blessed with intelligence.”

* * *

  
  
Tassiter never sent the shipment. In fact, he did something very wildly different—he sent in a SWAT team. This “Handsome Jack” was, unfortunately, smarter than Tassiter had expected given that he hired the idiot boy as his PA. Point was, Jack wasn’t dead, and neither was that annoying little rep. A scowl littered his face as he thought on how the police found nothing at the scene; not a pickup, not a box of weapons, and not one idiotic tall boy. The CEO was completely unsurprised when his phone rang.  
  
“Handsome Jack will speak with you now,” was the terse, strained comment from the rep, and then there was a click as the other end hung up. Tassiter smiled—This Handsome Jack was likely agitated by his rep’s shoddy performance, seeing how he’d managed to accidentally lure half the police department into their deal. Tassiter made sure that was how it looked. Worth the bribe money and the anger of the police force for the false tip, the aging man thought to himself as he slipped on his coat. Finally, he would be able to actually discuss matters with fellow men, not sad little boys.  
  


* * *

  
“You,” Tassiter spat, slamming the car door behind him. “I am here to meet Handsome Jack, not—“ He didn’t know how to finish his sentence, body shaking as he pointed a finger threateningly at the young man in front of him.  
  
Rhys scowled in response, running his hand through his hair. “I know what I said to you, Tassiter. Yet here I am. Now calm down and let us speak about this like real men, yes?”  
  
Whatever comment Rhys was going to continue with was cut short by a yell as Tassiter’s fist connected with his cheek, sending the lithe man flying to the ground. His hand went to cover his face, whether hiding it or pressing against the wounds, the CEO wasn’t quite sure.  
  
“No, we are not going to speak about this,” Tassiter hissed, “You insufferable little brat. I’m no longer dealing with your sad, little, ignorant ass. Either I am speaking to Handsome Jack, or I am taking my business and leaving.”  
  
There was a tense silence between them as Tassiter stood, shaking, and Rhys laid on the ground, unmoving, hand covering his bleeding face. Then suddenly, the silence was gone as fast it came as Rhys laughed. Tassiter’s hands dropped, staring at the body on the ground in shock. Rhys wasn’t just chuckling, he was laughing, a booming laughter that had him doubling over, hand not leaving his face, head thrown back.  
  
“Oh, you friggin' idiot!” A voice so much like Rhys’ but yet completely not shot out from the body on the ground. Before Tassiter could react, Rhys had shot up, hand leaving his face to go straight for Tassiter’s throat. There was a loud thunk as the back of his head hit the car. “I AM Handsome Jack!” Rhys shouted in front of him, eyes wide, manic, and Tassiter could have sworn even his blind eye was focused for the first time he’d ever seen. The boy’s face was split by a grin, gums showing as he more bared his teeth than smiled.  
  
Tassiter tried to open his mouth, he really did. He wanted to bite back and make fun of the brat’s inability to actually get hired without having to make up a boss, but Rhys’ hand was constricting around his throat more strongly than he thought the tall man was capable of. His hands flew up to try and pull at the fingers as he gasped, but the grip tightened, pushing him higher against the car.  
  
“Listen, cupcake,” Rhys’ eyes were half lidded now, as he watched the old man struggle in his grip, “You’re not gonna be doing any business anymore, understand?” He was staring Tassiter in the eyes, and as Tassiter only gasped in air for response, he literally growled, lifting him up and slamming him back into the car. “Listen to me when I’m TALKIN to you, idiot!” Tassiter nodded wildly in response.  
  
“Theeere we go, you can teach an old dog new tricks, huh boy?” Tassiter hated the way that this Rhys licked his lips, eyes flicking down to where his hand was squeezing so hard. “Now, what I was sayin, ‘fore you interrupted me, was you’re not gonna be doing any business anymore,” he’d stopped, to laugh, shaking his head, “Because you’re gonna be dead!” The grip tightened, and Tassiter tried to struggle, kicking his legs, but Rhys wasn’t budging, even as his foot connected with his shins or anywhere he could really reach.  
  
“And you know whhyyy you’re gonna die, you old shit?” Rhys fluttered his eyelashes at the suffocating man in his grasp, who shook his head a feverent no. “Well, trust me when I say it isn’t the deal,” he said with a lop-sided shrug, before leaning in and whispering into Tassiter’s ear. “It’s cuz I don’t like people touching what’s mine.” His grip tightened uncontrollably, and then there was a sharp snap, and the old body in his hand went limp.  
  
“Dangit!” Rhys—no, Jack—yelled, throwing Tassiter’s body against the ground. “I wasn’t done!” Jack spun wildly, fist connecting with the Hyperion car’s window, shattering it. “shit,” he growled under his breath, shaking out the hand that now definitely had shards of glass in between its knuckles, spattering himself with the blood.  
  
He stood there, fist down at his side, shaking as he took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to calm. There was no one else for him to kill, so he was done. “Stupid friggin’ old men,” he grouched under his breath, carefully plucking out a phone from within Rhys’s jacket, and pressing a quick speed dial.  
  
“You’ve unfortunately reached Rhys. Please leave a message after the tone.” Jack rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the beep. Finally, the sharp tone rung against his ear, and he plastered on a grin.  
  
“Heeeey kitten!” He purred into the smartphone, giving Tassiter’s body a quick kick before stepping over it carefully. “’Fraid I got a bit messy, ruined your suit. Not in the good kinda messy either, y’know, the one with cum and other people’s blood? Yeah, check out your chicken fist ASAP. The old fart’s out of your life now, though, babe, and I gotta admit, that suit? Ha, did not do you any favors.” He inspected himself in the glass of their car, picking at one of the lapels, and then shooting himself a quick finger gun cus he was just that cool. “Get yourself something good, princess. Something that really hugs that tight ass. You’re gonna need it when you’re announcing the new CEO of Hyperion. Love ya!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo my first time writing something for posting in, idk [counts fingers] 9 years? 10?  
> Hope you enjoyed. Might become a drabble series and there will definitely be art of it eventually.  
> Poke me @ totallyjadoe.tumblr.com
> 
> (Beta'd by the wonderful babe @ boomdeyadah.tumblr.com)


End file.
